Crys of the Heart
by Coilerfan35
Summary: Set in The Verdict of the Story, Booth's thoughts about Brennan, when he fially gets to see the huge heart of her's in action...the heart he always knew was there


**AN: This is just a little one shot set throughout The Verdict In The Story**

**This is totally random and I just thought about it**

**This was inspired by a song, but it isn't a song fic**

**The Song is...**

**Featuring Some Of Your Favorite Words by From First To Last**

* * *

She has heart

She isn't the cold bitch that everyone thinks she is.

She will do anything to help the ones she loves, including the ones who abandoned her

He looked into her eyes, certainty evident in her beautiful and deep blue eyes.

She proposed an alternate story just earlier, to save her father.

He listened to the prosecutor ask him his questions, he knew their deal, but he didn't want to pretend like she was a cold blooded killer

"Bones was with me all day," Booth said

"She didn't have time to commit this murder?" Barron asked

"No, she did not."

"How did your son, Parker, get home from school that day?" Barron asked

_Damn_ "45 minutes we were apart, but we talked on the phone."

"Plenty of time, wasn't it Agent Booth?" Barron asked

He imagined Bones, his Bones, standing there, watching the gutted Deputy Director Kirby burn on a cross.

Barron's voice brought his back from his revere "Dr. Brennan could have burned the body hours later when you were safe at home."

He looked into her eyes, silently talking to her

_Are you sure _he silently asked

_Yes _she answered slightly inclining her head

That's when he was certain, his hypothesis was proven true, she wasn't as cold as everyone thought she was. She cared and loved more than anyone he has ever known. He sighed, her heart was bigger than anyone he has ever met "That's a lot of heart Bones," Booth said to her

He didn't notice Barron argue at the judge, but did hear the judge order him to answer the question "Could Bones have killed Kirby? Temperance Brennan" he said her name rolling sweetly off his tongue "I've worked with this woman. I've stood over death with her; I've faced down death with her. And Sweets, he's brilliant, he is, but he's wrong. She could not have done this."

"I didn't ask you your opinion of Dr. Brennan's character. I asked you, did she have time?" Barron pressed

Booth looked into her eyes _Are you sure _he asked silently again

_Please Booth, _he heard her plead

Booth sighed "Yes. She had time…"

Brennan smiled in thanks

Before the verdict was read, he stood and walked out, he found her standing on the steps, she turned to him, brown drowning in ocean blue and vice versa. He stepped down and wrapped his arms around her, her head resting on his shoulder

He reluctantly pulled away when Angela walked down the steps. Brennan turned and hugged her friend and turned around to see her father. Booth stepped away and leaned against one of the large, round supports of the building.

Brennan hugged her father and looked over his shoulder, looking at Booth

Booth gave her a faint smile. He heard Caroline say that she was a fine woman, and she was

She was the best woman he had ever met, he loved her, everything about her, and it hurt to not tell her.

"Are you ok Cherie?" Caroline asked Booth

Booth nodded "Yeah," Booth said shoving his hands deeper into his parker

"Don't lie Cherie," Caroline said

"I've lied for the past 3 years on the subject…" Booth said, remembering how he always denied his feelings for his beautiful, adorable, and intelligent partner "…Why should I start telling the truth now?"

_She will never feel the same_

_She would never see me as anything other than her partner and friend_

_She wouldn't allow herself to love him_

_I am doomed to gaze from afar_

_I could only hold her in my dreams_

_I could only kiss her in my fantasies_

This love for her was unconditional…

Inadvertent…

Agonizing…

Undeniable…

His love for her was blood on his hands

Blood that he couldn't hide…

Or wash away…

It was real…

Visible…

Unmistakable…

To everyone…but her…


End file.
